Dairy Queen
by Lust4Edward
Summary: Just a little ONESHOT on a real life experience its meant to be funny but maybe this is one of those things that you have to be there to see the humor! Please R


**A/N: Ok, so this little oneshot was inspired by my trip to DQ tonight, LOL some people have the craziest kids...**

The little boy's brown shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he thrashed his head around. He had his eyes clenched tightly shut, yet somehow tears squeezed out the sides of them.

His scream was ear splintering; the kind that would peel the bark off of a tree or cause a dog go into a wild and crazy fit.

His little arms flew back and forth, trying to punch or hit anything that got too close to his hitting range. His face began to turn a bright red with all the screaming and yelling the he was doing. He was shrieking about something that was unintelligible, muffled behind the screams.

He bent over and picked up a white plastic cup, squeezing it until its sides caved in. This dissatisfied the little four year old. All the while, still screaming, he threw the cup into the parking lot concrete, where it ricocheted off and rolled away.

"Jason, stop acting like that, you said you wanted a dilly bar so you got one. You can't have everything, young man," his father said, understanding every disfigured word the boy screamed. He picked up the plastic cup the boy had whipped to the ground.

The boy still screamed and his father walked over to the trash can to throw away the cup. The child turned his gaze to the elder and glared icy blue daggers while screaming more jumbled words at him.

Jackson rolled his eyes, and let his crystalline orbs look back into exact replicas of his own. He held out a hand for the mini-him to grab a hold of, which the boy attempted to avoid by slapping it away. Jackson sighed a took the small boy's hand by force.

Jason was _still _screaming as his father practically had to drag him to the car. The boy kicked out his feet and let his tiny free fist come crashing down on Jackson's forearm trying to get him to release his hold.

"Jason Jackson Rippner, quit with the attitude right now!" Jackson told the boy as he picked the thrashing boy up and carried him the rest of the way to the car.

Jason didn't listen to him completely, while his screams did quiet down into cries and sobbing, his words becoming more understandable to outsiders.

"But daddy, I wanted it..." Jason continued to sob, making little gaspy-hiccup-sniffly noises in between words.

"Well, I'm sorry but you aren't getting it," Jackson replied to him as he ducked into the backseat and set him in. He buckled the boy's seat straps and ruffled the boys hair, in attempt to show no hard feelings. Jason screamed again despite the action to comfort him when Jackson shut the door and slid into the driver's seat.

"What did he want?" Jason's mother asked from the passenger seat. "I thought he wanted a dilly bar, what did you get him?"

Jackson put the car in reverse, and put an arm behind the passenger seat and looked out the back window as he backed out of the parking space. His son was still crying so Jackson made a "goofy" face by crossing his eyes and puffing out his cheeks. It helped, the sobs subsided into little moans, which where occasionally interrupted by a hiccup.

"That's what I got him," Jackson replied as he turned around and shifted into drive.

"Well then why was he screaming, what did he want?"

Jackson turned to his wife and grinned, "a Nemo cake."

**A/N: LOL so yeah this was what happened at DQ tonight only I was sitting in the drive thru line and a mom came out with her son and that was how he was acting! He really did that with the cup too! My cousin works there so she was takin my money and I was like 'whoa that kid is pissed!' and his mom looked at us a laughed she was like 'He wanted a Nemo cake' so thats where I got the idea. You guys probably dont think its very funny, but if you would've seen this actually happen...lol I guess you just had to be there but whatever I had some time so I just thought I'd share my life experiences LOL Oh and I never said who Jackson's wife is in this story is so you can pretend its whoever you want, Lisa, Natalie Portman, or yourself! Please don't forget to review! They mean the world to me and with out them...I might just die LOL **

Much Love,

Lust4Edward


End file.
